Water from the Moon
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The sequel to Why They Call It Falling. Sorry it took so long but this story is another song fic and deals with Serena's feelings after the break up.


Water From the Moon

Water From the Moon

The sequel to Why They Call It Falling. This is another song-fic. Once again, Sailor Moon and company are not mine and neither is the song **Water From The Moon**. That is Celine Dion's. This takes place about a week and a half after Why They Call It Falling. These are mainly Serena's thoughts and before I'm asked, yes there will be a sequel to this sequel.;)

****

_I've looked everywhere I can_

_Just to find a clue_

_Oh to get to you_

_And make you want me_

_And I've run circles around the sun_

_Chasing after you_

_Oh but it's no use._

****

Serena looked over at her cat. Luna was sleeping soundly. It was two AM but tomorrow was Sunday so Serena was staying up late. Not that any sleep ever came to her. How could she sleep? She had failed her love somehow. Why else would he have broken up with her? They had sworn eternal love. She must have been at fault.

She had confronted Darien dozens of times, to try and figure out the reason. He always shoved her away, always politely but nevertheless, always rejected her. Serena was persistent. She kept at it. She would go out of her way to run into Darien. It stung every time she was rejected but she was determined to win his heart back.

But nothing she did worked. 

Tears filled her eyes just remembering his cold eyes, those icy eyes…so unfriendly and alien to her.

"Oh Darien…"

****

_Can't you see that I'm going out of my mind?_

_Trying to find a way_

_To get through to you?_

_Oh don't you know how hard I try?_

_And I try_

_And I try?_

_What do I gotta do?_

****

Serena had even dyed her hair, thinking it was her appearance. She took out her buns, let her hair fall silky. When she went to Darien, he looked at her the same, but said,

"It isn't that Serena."

Her face had fallen and she walked away. She had dyed it red and went back. Again she got shooed away. She tried every color, every style, even asked if it was the obnoxious length. She had offered to hack it off, up to her shoulders if necessary. Darien had said 

"No! It isn't that! Get it through your head!"

He had left suddenly, not another word. 

Tears had come then and they came again just remembering it. What did she have to do? Serena had done everything she could think of! 

Serena buried her face into her hands and let her sobs escape. They came slowly at first. Then before she knew it, she was pounding the pillow, howling. Her heart was in pieces. How could this happen? Their love had survived a thousand years. What had she done? What could she do to fix it?

Serena sat up and demanded to the stars,

"What do I do?"

****

_Do I gotta get water from the moon?_

_Is that what I gotta do?_

_To make you love me_

_Make you love me_

_Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea?_

_Is that what you want from me?_

I've done everything that I can do 

_But get water from the moon._

****

Serena's days were empty, she threw herself in her life but her fellow soldiers could see there was no life in her eyes. The joy for life, her meaning had fled. Lita had declared that she would pulverize Darien. Serena had stopped her, saying that although he didn't love her it seemed, her heart was still locked on him. She couldn't let her.

It was tearing all the soldiers apart but mainly Raye. True, she had been attracted to Darien but when she learned her Princess was his true love she had stepped aside and gradually the feeling died. She was being torn apart and it was because it was hurting Serena. For all their arguing, Raye truly considered herself Serena's best friend. They argued as sisters did but their loyalty and love in the pinch was unmatched. 

Raye had never dreamed she could hate Darien but that's what she was beginning to feel.

Then one night, Serena came over to Raye's temple. Raye guessed she wanted to read manga as that was what she had always done when she was upset. Instead, she merely walked in and sat at Raye's window staring outside. The raven-haired girl walked over to her and handed her a brownie. 

Serena returned it, not taking a bite.

"Raye?"

The girl looked at the meatball haired girl.

"What?"

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

Raye sighed, "I don't know. You were the perfect love. You're sensitive, heart felt and your heart is unmatchable."

Serena whirled. Raye never complimented her. Raye looked at her, her violet eyes shimmering with sincerity. Tears filled Serena's eyes and she flung her arms around the princess of Mars' shoulders. 

Raye held her and let her cry. As she rubbed through the girl's blond pigtails, she murmured,

"Damn you, Darien."

****

_I've reached high up in the sky_

_Trying to steal the stars_

_Oh to win your heart_

_But even that's not enough_

_And I've searched every book I know_

_Just to find the words_

_Oh to touch your world and get some love outta you!_

_I've already given all that I can give!_

_And I don't, I don't know what's left to try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_What do I gotta do?_

****

Serena sealed an envelope and slowly walked to Darien's apartment door. She took a breath and knocked. Silence answered her. She took another swallow and knocked a second time. Still no answer. She knelt and slid the paper under the door. She wlaked away and then heard his door open. She turned and saw darien answer. He picked the envelope up and slowly oepend it.

Serena's heart caught in her throat as he read those simple words she'd written:

_Do I gotta get water from the moon?_

_Is that what I gotta do?_

To make you love me 

_Make you love me_

_Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea?_

_Is that what you want from me?_

I've done everything that I can do 

_But get water from the moon._

She saw him hold it to his chest and saw something that made her heart leap with hope. 

Tears.

He wiped the tears away and then slowly turned back inside but he didn't tear the letter up and that made Serena's heart beat with hope. She held her star locket close to her chest. She still kept it. She had not listened to it for a long time. Now she opened it. 

Its tune was the same, sweet, haunting, full of love. She held it to her lips and kissed it. It was the closest thing to kissing her love's lips. But when it came to love, Serena had a heart that had the endurance and strength of steel. She would not give up on his love. It had been swore dozens of years ago. Centuries ago and it had lasted through decades.

She remembered some of her past lives. Her life as an Egyptian who fell for him but he was out of her reach as he was pre engaged. Their love had bloomed but had been stopped by the Pharaoh.

Her life in the Middle Ages as a princess of England and he was her servant. Their love had bloomed then as well. But before their marriage he had died protecting her from invaders. She'd killed herself in sorrow.

And her most famous romance, shortly after her Middle Age romance. The famous Juliet Capulet. Everyone believed it was made up but in fact the families had tried to cover it up but it had gotten out and William Shakespeare had broadcast it. 

As Serena thought that over, she realized that how could she have lost after all that? He still loved. He _had_ to.

****

_Love me, how do I make you love me?_

How do I make you see I'm going outta my mind? 

_I try and I try and I try…_

_****_

Serena sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs. She had not gotten a single reply from Darien since her letter but she had not lost hope. Yet while the hope had not died, the pain was intense. She wanted him back; by the heavens she wanted him back. He was her second half, her reason for life.

Nothing she had tried had worked and although her letter had sparked emotion, he kept his distance from her.

Serena leapt up, her heart pounding and emotion pouring through her veins.

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it! I've tried everything else. But if that's what Darien wants, if that's what I have to do to get him back, I'll do it a million times over…__

_Do I gotta get water from the moon?_

_Baby is that what I gotta do?_

To make you love me 

_Make you love me_

_Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea?_

_Is that what you want from me?_

I've done everything that I can do 

_But get water from the moon._

_ _

_ _


End file.
